Daring to Dream
by Niennaju
Summary: Quand un commentaire anodin donne lieu à de sérieuses révélations, la relation entre Castle et Beckett est changée à jamais. TRADUCTION DE DARING TO DREAM DE ThePossibilityOfMagic.


**Bonjour/bonsoir la populace! Je récidive dans la traduction en vous proposant ceci, la traduction de _Daring to Dream_, par ThePossibilityOfMagic, que vous pouvez trouver en version originale ici: .net/s/6687785/1/Daring_To_Dream**

**Je voudrais donc remercier Laura, aka ThePossibilityOfMagic, déjà pour avoir écrit cette merveille, et ensuite pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire et à la publier. Et je voudrais aussi remercier Hélo, ma bêta-connasse (mais c'est comme ça que j'l'aime :P) pour l'avoir patiemment relue, corrigée et m'avoir proposé toutes sortes d'améliorations pour que la qualité ne soit que meilleure et que vous preniez autant de plaisir que possible à lire. Bref, trêve de blablatage.**

**Disclaimer: Ni cette histoire, ni Castle ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont respectivement la propriété de leur auteur et de Andrew W. Marlowe et de ABC. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette traduction, si ce n'est celui de voir mon travail commenté.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>-Un acteur connu assassiné à une séance de dédicaces de sa propre autobiographie, dit Castle avec ravissement. Je parie qu'il n'avait pas envisagé cette fin.<p>

Beckett le fit taire avec un regard sévère avant de retourner à son dossier, choisissant d'ignorer son intervention, espérant vainement qu'il se lasse. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

-Je suppose que c'est ce que vous récoltez à force d'avoir des rôles de méchant, ceci dit…, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le menton pensivement. Tout le monde hait les méchants. Surtout les gentils. En fait, vous savez quoi ? Je peux résoudre l'affaire ici et maintenant. Il a été tué par Denzel Washington.

-Castle, je ne peux pas arrêter quelqu'un sous prétexte que la victime et le suspect étaient des ennemis mortels dans un film d'horreur de série B.

La voix de Beckett était plate, évasive. Elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade d'être exaspérée par ses théories ridicules, sachant qu'elles étaient inéluctables et ne valaient même pas la peine de s'énerver.

-Oh, le lieutenant connaît ses films d'horreur, approuva Castle avant de rajouter d'un ton à demi sérieux : vous n'êtes peut être pas un cas totalement désespéré, après tout.

Beckett roula des yeux.

-Eh bien, Castle, vous savez vraiment comment flatter une femme. Et maintenant, pourquoi ne pas la fermer pendant une minute que je puisse finir de lire les témoignages des gens présents à la dédicace ?

-Vous savez quoi, je change de théorie, dit soudain Castle, choisissant clairement d'ignorer sa requête. Je vais m'avancer et dire qu'un de ses fans à la dédicace l'a probablement tué.

Beckett eut un petit rire.

-Quelle idée originale. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?

Elle le regarda et s'interrompit comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose.

-Oh, attendez. J'y avais pensé.

-Très drôle, lieutenant, rétorqua sèchement Castle, les yeux plissés. Je dis juste, que si c'était comme l'une de _mes_ dédicaces, il devait y avoir une véritable armée de psychopathes dans les rangs. Je vous jure, c'est comme si je n'avais le droit qu'aux obsessionnels, aux délirants, et à tous les fous que la Terre puisse porter.

-Hey ! répondit vivement Beckett, lui jetant un regard irrité. _Je_ suis venue à l'une de vos dédicaces !

Castle haussa les sourcils en souriant, et Beckett se donna une claque mentale pour son aveu. Revenant précipitamment au dossier ouvert devant elle, elle sentit ses joues s'embraser sous l'embarras. Se mordant la lèvre, elle resta silencieuse, espérant qu'il ne relèverait pas.

-Enfin, elle l'admet, dit doucement Castle avec un petit sourire. J'attendais que vous disiez ceci depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais je commençais à croire que je devrais toujours attendre.

Beckett leva les yeux et le regarda, stupéfiée.

-Vous le saviez ? Comment ?

Castle lui jeta un regard amusé.

-Eh bien, vous savez, c'était _ma_ dédicace commença-t-il, parlant lentement et distinctement, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant qui venait tout juste de poser une question stupide. Donc, bien évidemment, j'y étais. Vous savez, à signer les bouquins.

Il souriait à nouveau, et Beckett se sentit embarrassée, tout à coup.

-Non, je ne voulais pas dire…, elle s'interrompit, exhalant profondément. Je suis juste surprise que vous vous en souveniez, c'est tout.

Castle ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de lui jeter un regard intense, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il allait révéler ou pas. Incapable de détourner les yeux, Beckett soutint son regard, l'observant avec curiosité tandis qu'il prenait une grande inspiration.

-4 Mai 2006, commença-t-il, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il avait plu par intermittence toute la journée, ce qui expliquait la présence du manteau foncé que vous portiez sur votre bras. Vous portiez un jean bleu foncé et un col roulé vert mousse qui accentuait et votre figure, et vos yeux. Vos cheveux vous arrivaient aux épaules à l'époque, et vous portiez cette adorable casquette en tricot bleu foncée. Vos bottes noires à talons vous arrivaient à mi mollet, mais elles étaient jolies, chic, pas provocantes. Vous ne portiez pas d'alliance ou de bague de fiançailles, mais vous portiez une montre d'homme, que j'ai supposé –justement, comme il s'est avéré par la suite- être celle de votre père.

Il s'interrompit, et pendant un moment, Beckett se contenta de le regarder, proprement choquée.

-Comment pouvez-vous vous souvenir de tout ça ? dit-elle finalement, la voix un peu tremblante.

Castle releva un coin de sa bouche.

-J'ai énormément de femmes magnifiques qui viennent à mes dédicaces, mais pour la plupart, c'est évident qu'elles n'ont jamais lu un de mes livres. Les gens ne semblent pas le réaliser, mais je les _vois_ quand ils attendent dans la queue. Ces femmes, elles passent leur temps à se remaquiller et à se regarder dans leur glace, essayant de se faire remarquer dans la foule. Ce n'est que quand elles se trouvent devant moi qu'elles posent vraiment leurs miroirs et me regardent- et quand elles le font, elles commencent immédiatement à user de leurs charmes, battant des paupières et lançant des regards de braise. Elles ne viennent pas pour mes écrits. Elles viennent pour _moi_, ricanant et flirtant et me glissant leurs numéros de téléphones, espérant que je sois flatté.

Il se tut, semblant à moitié dégoûté, ce qui surprit Beckett. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Castle ressentirait autre chose que du délice à être si activement courtisé par des femmes voulant l'ajouter à leur tableau de chasse, mais maintenant elle sentait une petite pointe de honte, réalisant à quel point elle l'avait mal jugé. L'observant attentivement, elle vit son expression s'adoucir tandis qu'il continuait.

-Mais vous étiez différente. A partir du moment où vous êtes entrée dans mon champ de vision, vous êtes restée calmement dans la queue, à m'étudier. Je vous ai regardée vous avancer progressivement vers moi du coin de l'œil, et je savais que vos yeux ne m'avaient jamais quitté. Mais ce n'était pas effrayant. C'était… je ne sais pas. C'était en quelque sorte… _réconfortant. _Comme si vous étiez réellement intéressée.

Il s'interrompit, lui donnant un petit sourire.

-Entourée de tous ces gens qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à mes écrits ou à mon argent, vous me regardiez simplement comme si vous _m'appréciiez_.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il continua.

-Et finalement, vous avez atteint la table, une magnifique, désirable jeune femme avec un sourire prudent et des yeux tristes. Je me souviens que j'ai dû me forcer à vous donner mon plus beau sourire et vous demander votre nom, alors que la seule chose que je voulais vraiment était de vous prendre la main et vous demander si ça allait. Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de vous… une circonspection, et une souffrance retenue qui me faisaient me demander ce qu'on vous avait fait. Et espérer qu'ils allaient payer pour ça.

Pendant un moment, ses yeux s'assombrirent sous l'effet d'une émotion passagère, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Stupéfiée, Beckett le regarda avec un mélange de reconnaissance et de doute, respirant à peine.

-Et ensuite, vous avez dit votre nom et m'avez tendu votre livre. Vos doigts tremblaient mais pas votre voix, et je vous ai vraiment respectée pour cela, pour votre capacité à vous montrer forte, quels que soient vos sentiments. Ce que je vous ai écrit, dans votre livre…

-_Ne laisse __jamais un cauchemar t'empêcher de rêver_, dit lentement Beckett, chuchotant à moitié. Je me suis toujours demandé comment… s'interrompant, elle baissa les yeux, prenant une lente inspiration.

-Je n'ai jamais écrit ça à personne d'autre, confessa Castle à voix basse. Pas avant, pas après. Vous aviez traversé quelque chose de terrible, et tout ce que je voulais était de faire en sorte que ça aille mieux. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Vous seule le pouviez.

Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, mais continua.

-Durant ces dernières années, je me suis souvent demandé si vous vous étiez finalement échappée de cet endroit sombre et si vous aviez recommencé à rêver. Il n'y avait pas une seule dédicace où je n'espérais pas vous revoir, me demandant toujours si cette fois-ci, j'allais vous rencontrer à nouveau, où je rencontrerai la _vraie_ vous, celle libérée des chaînes du passé. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que vous m'avez dit quand je vous ai rendu votre livre, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire. J'ai tout entendu, du classique _'Je suis votre plus grand fan'_ à l'incroyablement gênant _'Je me caresse en lisant vos livres'_. Mais ce que vous avez dit m'a plus affecté que tout ce que j'avais entendu auparavant.

« _'Merci'_. C'est tout. Vous m'avez simplement remercié. J'avais entendu ce mot des centaines de fois avant vous, mais il y avait quelque chose dans votre manière de le dire qui m'a complètement captivé. Votre voix était si basse que je suis impressionné que j'aie pu l'entendre à travers le bruit des autres dans le magasin, mais je l'ai parfaitement entendue. Il y avait une émotion dans votre voix que je n'avais jamais, jamais entendue d'un lecteur auparavant, et ça m'a scotché. C'était de la _gratitude_. Une gratitude honnête, et j'ai réalisé à ce moment là que c'était ce que j'avais vu dans vos yeux tout du long, depuis la toute première fois où je vous avais vue dans cette queue à me regarder en silence.

« Je voulais tellement vous dire quelque chose –quelque chose de plus que simplement _'de rien'_- mais, pour l'une des rares fois dans ma vie, les mots m'ont manqué. Vous m'avez donné ce petit sourire et vous avez tourné les talons, disparaissant dans la foule sans même un regard en arrière.

Castle soupira.

-Honnêtement, je vous ai presque suivie. Je vous ai quittée des yeux une seconde pour dire à la personne suivante de m'excuser, et quand j'ai relevé le regard, vous étiez partie. J'ai même envisagé de demander à Paula de vous retrouver, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui demander de dire ? Je ne savais même pas quoi vous dire moi-même. Donc, je me suis rassis, et je vous ai laissée partir. Et je ne vous ai jamais revue.

Pendant un petit moment, aucun d'entre eux ne bougea ni ne parla, le silence s'immisçant entre eux, alourdi par le poids de ses révélations.

-Enfin, pas avant cette nuit où vous avez fait irruption à ma fête et m'avez traîné ici pour me parler d'une enquête pour meurtre, ajouta légèrement Castle, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère lourde qui les enveloppait tous les deux comme une chape de plomb.

Détachant son regard du sien, Beckett fixa son bureau, déstabilisée. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui piquer les yeux, et elle cilla rapidement, horrifiée à l'idée d'être si émue alors qu'elle était entourée de ses collègues, exposée à la vue de n'importe qui.

-Kate ? demanda doucement Castle.

Il caressa avec hésitation sa main qui était posée, figée, sur le bureau, du bout des doigts.

-Je suis désolé, Kate. Je ne voulais pas vous bouleverser.

Beckett ferma les yeux, se forçant à respirer lentement et profondément. Il l'avait déjà fait avant, trouver la faille dans ses défenses et s'y immiscer, détruisant tout derrière lui, la mettant complètement à nue.

Et elle savait qu'il allait continuer à le faire, encore et encore peu importait le nombre de fois où elle reconstruisait son mur, il trouverait toujours un moyen de l'ébranler. Elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'autoriser à se trouver exposée ainsi, surtout pas aux gens avec lesquels elle travaillait, les gens qui la voyaient comme un lieutenant de police, et rien d'autre. Mais aussi longtemps que Castle serait à ses côtés, sa façade serait toujours en danger, et les murs qu'elle s'échinait à construire autour d'elle menaceraient à chaque instant de s'écrouler.

Elle fit alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle le laissa faire.

Sans relever la tête, elle lui prit la main, et la serra fort. Retournant gentiment la pression, Castle frotta doucement son pouce contre sa peau, les laissant ainsi seuls dans le silence de leur bulle.

* * *

><p>-Hey, regarde-ça, dit Ryan, se retournant pour donner une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Esposito. Notre non-couple préféré partage encore un de ses moments.<p>

-Ah ouais ?

Esposito fit tourner sa chaise, regardant avec intérêt le duo. Après les avoir étudiés un moment, il déclara :

-Je te parie un dollar qu'ils se sautent dessus d'ici cinq minutes.

-Tenu, répondit rapidement Ryan.

Une fois qu'ils eurent scellés leur pari d'une poignée de main, Ryan regarda Esposito avec un petit sourire.

-Tu n'apprends donc jamais, hein ? T'es vraiment l'archétype de l'Hispanique au sang chaud, te laissant uniquement guider par le feu et la passion et tes ressentis. C'est pas leur genre. Tu sais à quel point Beckett est inaccessible –Castle doit être patient avec elle, l'amener à s'ouvrir pour qu'il puisse lui montrer ses sentiments sans qu'elle ne s'effraie.

-S'il veut vraiment lui montrer ses sentiments, il n'a qu'à l'attraper et l'embrasser, répondit Esposito. Là, elle le saurait, au moins.

-C'est ce que t'as fait avec Lanie ? demanda Ryan, jetant un regard en coin à son partenaire.

-Ouais, répondit Esposito avec un grand sourire. Et ça a marché, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryan soupira, secouant la tête, soupirant :

-Homme des cavernes…

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le capitaine s'approcher.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il brusquement dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter.

-Shhhhh, répondirent-ils en chœur, sans tourner la tête.

Montgomery haussa un sourcil puis suivit leur regard jusqu'au bureau de Beckett.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? demanda-t-il, intrigué malgré lui.

-Castle et Beckett ont l'air de partager un sacré moment, et on attend de voir quand est-ce qu'ils vont se sauter dessus.

-Eh bien, bien que j'aimerais bien voir ces deux là passer à l'action, répondit Montgomery avec humour avant de reprendre son ton sérieux, nous _sommes_ au milieu d'une enquête. Le capitaine du 3e Precinct vient juste de me faxer ça. Ils ont eu un meurtre similaire il y a quelques semaines, et ils n'ont pas attrapé le coupable. Ce dossier contient les détails et tous les suspects et autres personnes d'intérêt. Je voudrais que vous mettiez ces deux-là au courant et voyiez si vous trouvez une connexion entre les deux affaires.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas briefer Beckett vous-même, monsieur ? demanda Esposito avec espoir, détournant les yeux.

-Oh que non. Je ne vais pas aller là-bas et m'immiscer entre eux quand ils sont enfermés dans leur monde. C'est pourquoi je suis le capitaine, pour pouvoir refiler le sale boulot à deux pauvres couillons comme vous. Maintenant, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser encore quelques minutes ? On a… une sorte de pari en cours.

-Vous avez deux minutes, ensuite vous feriez mieux de bouger votre cul d'ici, autorisa Montgomery qui semblait presque amusé.

Tournant à nouveau les yeux vers Castle et Beckett, il secoua lentement la tête, une expression pensive sur les traits.

-Comment ces deux là se débrouillent pour garder leurs mains ailleurs que sur le corps de l'autre depuis plus d'un an m'échappe totalement…

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et disparut dans son bureau, laissant les deux lieutenants souriant derrière lui.

-Tu sais, tu peux toujours me payer maintenant, suggéra malicieusement Ryan, jetant un regard en coin à son partenaire.

Esposito secoua la tête avec empathie.

-Jamais. Attends juste une minute, je te le dis, Castle ne va pas tarder à craquer.

-Tu n'apprends donc jamais, répondit Ryan en hochant doucement la tête. Espère tant que tu veux, mais dans moins de deux minutes, ton dollar sera mien.

* * *

><p>Le pouce de Castle caressait toujours lentement ses phalanges, laissant une traînée de chaleur sur sa peau. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Beckett se prépara pour la suite, sachant qu'une fois les mots prononcés, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait laissé Castle entrer à l'intérieur de ses murs, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se cacher de lui –ou de la vérité- plus longtemps.<p>

-Je ne veux plus avoir peur de rêver, Castle, admit-elle doucement, levant les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

L'admettre lui avait coûté, mais elle se devait de lui dire. Et elle se le devait à elle-même.

-Alors laisse-moi rêver avec toi, Kate, dit-il sérieusement, ses yeux bleus plongeant dans les siens avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Je te promets que je ferai n'importe quoi pour éloigner tes cauchemars.

Le tutoiement avait fusé, naturel. Beckett lui donna un petit sourire, ses doigts se resserrant autour des siens.

-Vous le faites depuis bien avant notre rencontre, Castle.

Les sourcils de Castle se rejoignirent en une ligne horizontale, et il se contenta de la fixer, attendant des éclaircissements. Prenant une longue inspiration, Beckett serra sa main dans la sienne et commença :

-J'ai acheté votre premier livre le jour de la mort de ma mère.

Voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller sous le choc, elle continua, se forçant à tout lui révéler.

-Mon père et moi étions supposés la rejoindre quelques heures plus tard pour dîner, et j'avais du temps libre, donc j'ai fini par errer dans cette petite librairie qui était juste au coin de la rue de notre appartement, juste pour passer le temps. J'avais vu vos livres avant, plusieurs fois, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention.

Elle détourna les yeux, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

-Je cherchais un Michael Crichton quand j'ai accidentellement fait tomber _In A Hail Of Bullets_ par terre. Je l'ai ramassé et j'en ai lu quelques lignes, et quelques secondes plus tard, je l'achetais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi, ça semblait juste être la chose à faire. Je l'ai ramené à la maison et l'ai posé sur ma table de chevet, en me disant que je le commencerais après le dîner.

« Et on est rentrés à la maison après dîner, pensant trouver ma mère nous attendant avec une explication amusante pour son absence, seulement pour trouver le Lieutenant Raglan à sa place, tenant son chapeau dans ses mains. A cet instant, ma vie entière a changé. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que ma avait prit fin en même temps que celle de ma mère.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Beckett eut un frisson presque imperceptible.

-Après ses funérailles, je suis juste rentrée à la maison m'asseoir sur mon lit, regardant le vide. Je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée de continuer ma vie alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre la sienne. Pendant un instant, j'ai même pensé à me suicider.

Elle s'interrompit, rencontrant les yeux de Castle figés par l'horreur.

-Mais je savais que je ne le ferais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon père. Et puis, j'ai vu votre livre sur ma table de chevet, et j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait un autre moyen de m'échapper de ma vie. Et je me suis plongée dans vos livres, me perdant dans les personnages et les mondes que vous créiez, les seuls endroits au monde où je pouvais presque être heureuse.

« Le jour où j'ai eu fini de tous les lires, j'étais en formation pour devenir flic, et j'avais appris à bloquer le meurtre de ma mère dans un coin sombre de ma mémoire. Honnêtement, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où je les ai relus depuis. Ils étaient, et sont toujours, ma seule échappatoire.

« Donc, dit-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration, la vérité est que, ce n'était pas mes amis ou mon thérapeute qui m'ont aidée à survivre à la mort de ma mère. Ce n'était certainement pas mon père, qui avait autant besoin d'aide que moi. C'était vous.

Le poids de ses révélations les frappa comme une bombe. Serrant la main de l'autre plus fort, ils ne pouvaient que se regarder dans les yeux, tous les deux pris dans une tempête d'émotions. Le regard bleu de Castle s'enflamma face à elle, et elle comprit parfaitement l'expression dans ses yeux : elle savait que, s'il s'écoutait, elle serait dans ses bras en ce moment même, enveloppée fermement dans son étreinte.

Et, si _elle_ s'écoutait, ce serait exactement ce qu'elle ferait aussi.

Soudain, Ryan et Esposito apparurent de l'autre côté du bureau, essayant –et échouant- d'avoir l'air normal et innocent.

-On interrompt quelque chose ? demanda doucement Esposito, le ton de sa voix suggérant qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était ce qu'ils _étaient_ en train de faire.

-Oui.

Caste et Beckett répondirent simultanément, levant les yeux vers Ryan et Esposito avec la même expression irritée. Se regardant à nouveau l'un l'autre, ils échangèrent un petit sourire, ne remarquant pas celui que les deux lieutenants échangeaient de leur côté.

Beckett soutint le regard de Castle encore quelques minutes, avant de soupirer bruyamment et de retirer sa main à contrecœur. Essayant d'ignorer le sentiment bizarre de ne pas être complète qui avait accompagné son geste, elle se tourna vers Ryan et Esposito.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous ?

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'Esposito l'eut complètement briefée, Beckett se leva.<p>

-Allez prendre vos affaires, dit-elle aux deux détectives, et allons voir si on peut trouver des pistes.

Avec un petit hochement de tête, Ryan et Esposito rejoignirent leurs bureaux, attrapant leurs manteaux et leurs calepins. Castle se leva, attrapant son manteau.

-Beckett, commença-t-il, baissant la voix de sorte qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. On reparlera de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas être allé aussi loin et vous voir me repousser encore.

La peur perçant dans sa voix l'atteignit en plein cœur.

-Je ne vais pas vous repousser, Castle promit-elle, ses yeux rencontrant les siens tandis qu'elle enfilait son manteau.

Sans quitter ses yeux, il hocha lentement la tête, semblant soulagé par ce qu'il y voyait. Beckett soutint son regard pendant quelques minutes, puis se tourna, sachant qu'il se tiendrait juste derrière elle.

Rejoignant Ryan et Esposito, le duo entra dans l'ascenseur. Contrairement à d'habitude, Castle et Beckett se placèrent dans le fond, s'appuyant tous les deux contre la paroi. Dans un mouvement clairement délibéré, Ryan et Esposito leur tournèrent le dos, faisant face aux portes et discutant comme s'ils étaient seuls.

Avec un petit sourire face à la manœuvre pas très subtile des deux hommes qu'elle considérait comme ses frères, Beckett glissa sa main dans celle de Castle, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Ils étaient si proches qu'elle le sentit se raidir à son toucher, avant de se relaxer immédiatement, sa main lui rendant son étreinte.

Beckett ferma les yeux, se sentant soudainement plus légère, comme si les chaînes qui l'avaient maintenues jusqu'ici commençaient à disparaître, une par une. Castle lui avait fait réaliser que, bien que la mort de sa mère fût une part indéniable de ce qu'elle était, ce n'était pas _qui_ elle était.

Et finalement, pour la première fois en plus de onze ans, Kate Beckett s'autorisa à rêver.

**FIN**


End file.
